Sensuellement Tienne
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: ... Ou les joies d'une douche chaude. Ren x Tamao, rating M parce que voila quoi. Pas vraiment de lemon, juste un léger lime.


Mwahahaha JE L'AI FAIIIT ! Premier OS sur SK, je suis bien contente :')

Un Ren x Tamao bien sur, même si je voulais glisser un petit sous-entendu au Hao x Jeanne... *clin d'oeil à Rain* mais bon, les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas trop. Vous comprendrez mieux quand vous lirez.

Je met un Rating de M, rien de "graphique" mais les sous-entendus et quelques mots ne sont pas fait pour les enfants *sort*.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ne m'appartient pas. Héhé, je vous l'assure.

* * *

Sensuellement Tienne

La vapeur s'échappant des parois vitrées de la cabine de douche, procurait un air mystique à la pièce, comme si l'on avançait à travers un épais brouillard. Une subtile odeur d'agrumes parfumait cette brume. On pouvait distinguer deux formes se mouvant avec grâce, comme interprétant un ballet qu'ils avaient répété des dizaines de fois auparavant. Mais si l'on observait de plus près, il était aisé de constater que ces deux formes ne formaient plus qu'une, due à leur proximité et à leurs mouvements, synchronisés presque à la perfection, mais qui pourtant semblait si naturel, presque instinctif.

Graduellement, les mouvements se muaient en caresses, arrachant par le fait même quelques gémissements. Plus le temps passait, plus la température de la pièce augmentait, et ce n'était pas dû uniquement à toute cette vapeur. L'eau de la douche, depuis longtemps oubliée par les deux formes enchevêtrée, coulait pourtant sur leur deux corps, des centaines de gouttes frayant leur chemin sur cette peau excitée et brûlante de désir.

Parfois, une partie de l'anatomie de l'une de ses formes, se collait contre la paroi vitrée, laissant une empreinte floue mais que l'on pouvait deviner avec un peu d'imagination. D'autres fois, c'est la trace de deux mains fermement appuyées contre la vitre que l'on pouvait distinguer. Il était alors facile d'affirmer que la personne propriétaire de ces mains, cherchait un appui quelconque. Pourquoi ? On en avait bien une petite idée… Surtout si l'on se fiait aux gémissements et plaintes lascives qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, résonnant contre les murs de la salle de bain.

Soupirs de contentement, cris d'extase, manifestations vocales d'appréciation… Tous ces qualificatifs pouvaient être employés aisément. Respirations saccadées, mots doux chuchotés, déclarations d'amour, demandes sensuelles, sexuelles… Caresses, frôlements, enlacements, laissant une traînée brûlante sur une peau déjà pourtant très enflammée. Baisers, jeux de langue, morsures coquines. Tous ces indices laissaient deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un désir d'assouvir quelques instincts primitifs, un besoin naturel. Non, il s'agissait de bien plus. Une aura de passion, d'amour, d'affection était palpable en ce lieu et ce malgré toute l'ardeur que l'on pouvait noter.

Soudainement, comme un orage au cœur d'un été, une fin abrupte s'imposa, laissant les deux formes sous le jet, maintenant froid de la douche, épuisées mais satisfaites.

Une chose étrange se produisit par la suite. Cette brume, au lieu de s'évanouir avec la fermeture du robinet, pris plutôt en épaisseur. Un brouillard dense et intense recouvra rapidement tout dans l'espace déjà réduit de cette salle de bain.

Tout juste avant que tout ne devienne floue que plus rien ne puisse être vu, l'identité des deux formes s'imposa, ces deux personnes quittant enfin les confins de la cabine de douche.

.

.

.

Les yeux glacés d'Anna retrouvèrent finalement leur chemin à leur place habituelle. Avec une grande inspiration, l'itako rejeta la tête vers l'avant brusquement et força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal.

Enserrant les bras de son fauteuil, elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'elle avais vu en voulant entrer dans la salle de bain. Au final, ce n'est que deux mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

« Ren et Tamao… »

* * *

Ca faisait longtemps aussi que j'avais pas écrit ce "genre de chose", huhu... ( Non, ceci n'est pas un rire pervers ) Quoique, Ren a un peu une tête de pervers, 'trouvez pas? *ouijesort*

Et pis Tamao cache bien son jeu aussi D: ! *sortencore*

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser! *sourire colgate -oui je sais, JE SORT.*


End file.
